Una historia de Navidades
by Muselina Black
Summary: Silvia es la hermana mediana, la que siempre pasa desapercibida. Pero eso no siempre será así. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Magia Hispanii! Expansión del Potterverso Sorg-expandido ambientada en Chile.
1. Como papá

_**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter es cosa de Jotaká. La expansión del Potterverso fue idea de Sorg-esp y yo sólo lo paso bien escribiendo._

_Es Navidad, para empezar, pero también se acerca el aniversario del topic dedicado a la Magia Hispanii (de donde proviene esta expansión), así que decidimos celebrar por partida doble y escribir sobre las navidades de algunos de nuestros personajes. Yo he elegido a Silvia Correa, hermana mediana de mi querida Elisa (para más de sus aventuras, ir a _Un fuego que enciende otros fuegos_, un fic que recopila distintas historias de estos personajes). Mis brujillos son chilenos y por tanto, no necesariamente son como los del Potterverso. Heredan mucho de la Magia Hispanii de Sorg-esp, por lo que este fic va dedicado a ella con especial cariño._

_Y me dejo de hablar, para darle el paso a mis personajes._

**Una historia de Navidades**

**I**

**Como papá**

**Puerto Varas, Chile. 24 de diciembre de 1998**

—¿Tus hermanas están listas? —preguntó Carola a su hija mediana, que acababa de hacer su entrada en el hall de la casa—. Tenemos que aparecernos para ir a donde los tata, ya saben que a tu Neni no le gusta que lleguen atrasados.

—La Vicky está enojada —explicó la chiquilla, de ocho años—. Dice que el vestido que le compraste es de niñita y no se lo va a poner. La Eli ya viene.

Carola suspiró. ¡Vaya con su hija mayor! Cualquiera diría que la chiquilla tenía trece en lugar de diez. Si así era en esos momentos, Carola prefería no saber cómo sería su primogénita de adolescente.

—Yo me encargo —su madre, Rosa, acababa de aparecer en la entrada. Carola suspiró aliviada. Bastante estrés tenía con la cena en casa de sus suegros como para además sumarle una preadolescente precoz. Por suerte tenía a su madre ahí.

Silvia arrugó la nariz al ver a su abuela desaparecer por la puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones de las niñas. Victoria era imposible, siempre reclamando por todo. La mamá les había comprado unos vestidos muy lindos para la comida donde los tatas. ¿Por qué no se ponía eso y dejaba de reclamar?

—¿Qué le pediste al Viejito Pascuero? —su hermana menor, Elisa, acababa de aparecer en la entrada de la casa.

La niña había insistido en que era lo suficientemente mayor como para vestirse y peinarse sola. Se las había apañado de lo más bien con el vestido, pero su pelo era un desastre. Como sus hermanas mayores, Elisa tenía una espesa mata de cabello ondulado, que costaba un mundo poner en su lugar, y había tratado de hacerse una trenza con los resultados que uno podría esperar de una chiquilla de seis años a la que aún le costaba alcanzarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Unos libros y una libreta grande y gorda —le contestó mientras se acercaba a su hermana—. Espera, que te voy a arreglar la trenza. ¿Te la hiciste sola?

—Sí —declaró Eli con una sonrisa orgullosa. Rápidamente, Silvia se la desarmó y peinándola con los dedos la terminó de peinar como se debía.

—¿Por qué pediste libros? —preguntó Eli de nuevo, cuando su hermana la alejó un poco para contemplar su obra—. En la casa hay muchos.

—Sí, pero ya me leí todos los que la mamá dice que son para mí. Así que pedí más.

Elisa no dijo nada. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a aceptar las pequeñas rarezas de su hermana Silvia. Silvi era genial, no como Vicky que siempre la echaba de su pieza y era una antipática.

Justo en ese momento, Carola volvió al hall, seguida de una malhumorada Victoria, que había terminado por ponerse el vestido que su madre le indicaba. De hecho, las tres niñas iban vestida de forma más o menos similar: vestidos blancos con flores de distintos colores en el ruedo de la falda. Más que el hecho de ir con vestido, lo que fastidiaba a la mayor del trío era tener que ir combinada con sus dos hermanitas menores. ¡Pero si ella ya era grande!

—Ya, por fin podemos salir —declaró Carola al ver a sus tres retoñas vestidas y peinadas frente a ella—. Buenas noches, mamá —añadió en dirección a Rosa, que estaba alistándose para asistir a la comida de sus hermanas.

—Ya sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa, me llamas —le recordó Rosa—. Pórtense bien, niñitas —agregó antes de Desaparecer con un gesto de su varita.

Carola no se tardó en hacer lo propio, en conjunto con sus tres niñas.

-o-

_**Fundo San Pablo de Quebradilla**_

—Ay, qué rico que pudieron venir —Silvia sintió el olor familiar al perfume de su Neni inundándole la nariz. No podía imaginársela usando ningún otro perfume—. Están todas muy grandes y muy lindas. Vicky, cada día estás más igual a tu padre.

La aludida respondió con un gruñido. Aún no le encantaba la idea de ir vestida igual que sus hermanas y estaba dispuesta a mostrarlo todo lo posible.

—Gracias, María Elena —Carola siempre llamaba a su suegra por el nombre completo y nunca se había acostumbrado a llamarla Neni, como hacían sus hijos y el resto de la familia—. La Vicky está algo enojada, parece. No quiso ponerse el vestido.

—Es de niñita —protestó la muchacha—. La Eli está usando uno igual, además. Es de guaguas (1).

—¡No soy una guagua! —reclamó la aludida, encarando a su hermana mayor—. Te voy a llenar la cara de puntos morados —añadió, refiriéndose a un hecho sucedido unas semanas atrás. A pesar del punto cómico que había tenido el ataque de magia accidental de la pequeña, Victoria había decidido que no provocaría a su hermanita por un tiempo. Sin embargo, con el mal genio con que andaba, la chiquilla se había olvidado de la resolución.

—No tienes una varita —le dijo, sacándole la lengua.

—Pero el próximo año si voy a tener y te voy a llenar la cara de patas de pulpo.

—Tentáculos —dijo Siliva, sin poder resistirse. Ante su comentario, tanto su abuela como su madre no pudieron hacer más que reír.

—Ya, dejen de pelear ustedes dos —apuntó Carola mirando fijamente a sus hijas—. Pobres de ustedes si escucho una pelea hoy. Se supone que la Navidad es para pasarlo bien y compartir en familia, no para pelear.

—Sí, mamá —dijeron las dos al unísono, sabiendo que su madre nunca amenazaba en vano.

-o-

Como todos los años, la familia Correa en pleno se había reunido para Nochebuena. El único ausente era Tomás, el papá de Victoria, Silvia y Elisa, que había muerto cuando las niñas eran muy pequeñas. Cada vez que iban a la hacienda de los abuelos, Silvia se dedicaba a mirar las fotos de su padre de jovencito. Le hubiera gustado parecerse a él, como sus hermanas. La abuela siempre decía que Victoria tenía la misma nariz que Tomás, y Elisa había heredado sus ojos. A Silvia le habría gustado parecerse más a papá. Todo el mundo decía que era una copia de mamá, que era muy bonita y todo, pero Silvia quería ser más como papá. Todo el mundo decía cosas geniales sobre papá; que era valiente, que jugaba quidditch estupendamente, que siempre hacía bromas. Silvia no era nada de eso. Ella era callada y pasaba desapercibida. Seguro que papá nunca había pasado desapercibido.

No, Silvia no tenía nada de su papá. Ni siquiera podía recordarlo mucho.

No era que no le gustara parecerse a su mamá. Siempre le había gustado su pelo rizado y sus bonitos ojos cafés, pero… no era lo mismo.

—Aquí estás —su mamá la sobresaltó al aparecer en el estudio del abuelo, donde estaban colgadas las fotografías de sus hijos. En todas ellas se movían, saludando y jugando entre los márgenes de la foto.

—Quería ver al papá —murmuró Silvi. Pudo ver que el rostro de su madre se entristecía al ver la fotografía de su padre—. Era muy guapo —añadió, tomando la mano de Carola.

—Pues sí. Pero no sólo eso —Carola se agachó y rodeó a su hija con los brazos—. También era muy generoso y valiente…

—Como la Eli y la Vicky —señaló Silvia rápidamente. «Valiente» había sido el adjetivo que todo el mundo había pensado cuando Elisa, unas semanas atrás, se había caído de un árbol y no había llorado nada mientras la llevaban al doctor, aunque se había quebrado un brazo. Y Victoria era valiente, también. Nunca se escondía a la hora de un desafío.

—Sí, cierto. Pero tú también eres generosa y te gusta compartir —señaló mirando a la niña—. Además, tu papá era muy inteligente —dijo Carola—, como tú —agregó tocándole la nariz a su hija—. Le gustaban los libros, mucho. De hecho, fue una de las primeras cosas que tuvimos en común: los libros.

—¿De verdad?

Silvia no estaba muy segura de si creerle o no a su mamá. En las fotos papá siempre estaba jugando a algo, sacudiéndose el pelo o vestido para el Quidditch. Nunca había visto una foto de su papá leyendo, como algunas de la mamá que tenían en los álbumes de la casa. Carola decía que a Tomás le gustaba sorprenderla con la cámara cuando menos se lo esperaba.

—Sí. ¿No te acuerdas de cuándo las despertaba para contarles cuentos?

—No —la niña negó con la cabeza.

—Al papá le encantaba leer contigo. Tu cuento preferido era el de la ratita presumida y creo que Tomás se lo aprendió de memoria. ¡Tú lo corregías cuando se equivocaba!

Silvia se rió. Lo que mamá decía parecía ser verdad. Quizás si tenía algo de su papá.

—Ven, que los niños ya quieren abrir sus regalos —Carola le guiñó un ojo a la chiquilla y se incorporó ofreciéndole la mano—. Vamos antes de que la Eli le ponga cola de burro a la Jesu.

* * *

(1) Guagua: Bebé

_Silvia es una chica que tiene sus inseguridades. Cosa normal si consideramos que tiende a pasar desapercibida entre sus dos hermanas de personalidad apabullante. Pero también es alguien que tiene las cosas claras y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a su madre en todo._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	2. Presentaciones oficiales

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es cosa de Jotaká y la idea de expandirlo empezó con Sorg-esp._

_Aquí les dejo las Navidades presentes de Silvia. ¡Que las disfruten!_

**Una historia de Navidades**

**II**

**Presentaciones oficiales**

_**Santiago de Chile, 24 de diciembre de 2013.**_

Cuando el timbre del departamento sonó, Silvia corrió a abrir la puerta. Sebastián estaba ahí y ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver que se había afeitado y se había puesto una corbata.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad —le dijo tras darle un beso en los labios—. Son sólo mis abuelos y mis primos.

Sebastián le devolvió la sonrisa mientras ella lo hacía pasar al living del departamento. Las tres hermanas vivían ahí mientras estudiaban en Santiago. Aunque por el momento, las que estudiaban eran Victoria y Elisa. Silvia había terminado sus estudios de lengua y literatura el año anterior, sumados a un programa de un año de pedagogía, y ahora estaba trabajando de profesora en un colegio. Sebastián, por su parte, hacía clases privadas de música y trabajaba en una tienda de instrumentos los fines de semana.

—¿Me saco la corbata, entonces? Ya sabes que no entiendo mucho cómo va esto de la etiqueta brujil. ¿Eso existe, verdad? Ya entendí que no tienen nada que ver con las brujas de la tele y eso —Seba esbozó una sonrisa—. A menos que me quieras presentar a tu gato que habla.

—Salem no era un gato que hablaba —Silvia decidió que era mejor seguirle la broma, total, ya se le pasaría en algún momento—. Era un brujo que había sido castigado por tratar de conquistar al mundo. Creo que ese castigo ya pasó de moda, en todo caso. Lo de hoy son los pandas.

—Muy chistosa, tú —replicó él.

—Sácate la corbata, hombre —Silvia se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios—. Y tranquilo, aún no he sabido de nadie de mi familia que transforme a nadie en sapo.

—Eso me tranquiliza un poco —dijo el joven quitándose la corbata y dejándola sobre un sillón del living del departamento—. Por cierto, ¿dónde es la casa de tus abuelos?

—En La Ligua —dijo Silvia con un movimiento de la mano. Su novio se quedó mirándola de hito en hito.

—¿La Ligua? Pero si eso está a horas de Santiago, ¿cómo se supone que lleguemos ahí esta noche? —Sebastián arrugó el ceño y Silvia no pudo evitar soltar una risita—. No me digas que lo de las escobas no era una broma —añadió abriendo los ojos cual plato—. ¿O sí?

—No era una broma, de verdad las usamos de vez en cuando —dijo simplemente—, pero ahora no. Vamos a _Aparecernos_.

—¿Pueden teletransportarse? —el chico abrió los ojos como platos—. Guau, eso es genial. O sea, se pueden ahorrar siglos en el metro y en las micros (1). Es brillante.

—Di lo que quieras, pero yo prefiero ir en escoba —Elisa, la hermana menor de Silvia acababa de hacer su aparición en la salita, poniéndose un par de aros en las orejas—. Siempre me mareo con la Aparición. Aunque claro, que el viento no ayuda mucho a mantener este look. Una pena. Hola, Seba. Supe que Silvi te contó todo sobre nosotras.

—Algo así. Fue una… sorpresa —dijo el joven con una mueca.

—Sí, algo de su conversación nos llegó —Elisa esbozó una sonrisa malévola—. ¿Así que _cazar demonios_? ¿Eso piensas que hacemos?

—Tu hermana ya me dejó muy claro que no —el joven miró a su novia de reojo—. ¿Eso fue ofensivo o algo? Aún no comprendo bien todo esto.

—No, para nada. Ya me gustaría a mí andar cazando demonios en vez de hacer periodismo —replicó la muchacha con desenfado—. También te dijo que no funciona moviendo la nariz, ¿no?.

—Sí, eso también. Me mostró la varita… y no sabes cuánto me alegro de que haya sido una varita literal —bromeó él.

Silvia no pudo evitar reírse con el chiste de su novio. A decir verdad, había aceptado todo el asunto mucho más fácilmente de lo que ella había pensado en un comienzo. Sí, había preguntado por todas las brujas de la cultura pop habidas y por haber, pero al menos no había salido arrancando. Y ahora tocaba la parte más complicada de todas, conocer a su familia. Pero al menos podía contar con que sus dos hermanas iban a cuidarles las espaldas.

Un músico. Seguramente a sus muy tradicionales abuelos no les iba a gustar nada. Que fuera completamente _muggle_ era secundario, claro. Su tío Felipe —el padrino de Silvia—, se había casado con una _muggle_ y todos tan contentos. No, el problema sería que Sebastián era músico y que había dejado de lado a su familia por seguir sus sueños. Sí, a la familia Flores no les había parecido nada bien que el segundo de sus hijos hubiera optado por un camino tan poco convencional. Y seguro que a los abuelos de Silvia tampoco iba a encantarles.

Pero en fin, que era su vida y ella decidía qué hacer con ella. Lo había hecho a los dieciocho, cuando se había puesto firme con la carrera que quería estudiar. Podía hacerlo de nuevo.

—Gracioso —respondió Silvia—. Agh, Victoria siempre se demora siglos en arreglarse. Vamos a llegar tarde y la Neni odia eso.

—Meh, te apuesto que la mamá se encarga de ganar tiempo para nosotros —respondió su hermana—. Siempre lo hace.

—Y no le gusta nada —le recordó Silvia, pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, Victoria apareció en el living. Ya estaba vestida para salir y les sonreía a los reunidos con toda la inocencia del mundo.

—¿Nos vamos ya?

-o-

Como siempre, la Neni estaba en la entrada de su casa, recibiendo a sus nietos. Las tres chicas, junto con Sebastián, se aparecieron en la puerta. El pobre joven estaba verde, pero hacía el esfuerzo por mantener el tipo.

—¿Todo bien? —susurró Silvia. Él se incorporó y esbozó un intento de sonrisa—. Toma esto, te va a ayudar —añadió la joven sacando de su cartera una botellita de vidrio—. Es una poción de mi mamá, sirve para los mareos. Como la Eli siempre se marea, a mi mamá se le ocurrió ponerse a hacer pociones para ayudarla. En general, la mayoría de las personas se acostumbran a la aparición, incluso los _muggles_. Eli es un caso especial.

—Me alegro, entonces —dijo él llevándose el frasquito a los labios y bebiéndoselo de golpe—. ¿Tiene jengibre?

—Si, para estabilizar el estómago. Le da un gustito.

—Dile a tu mamá que la adoro. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

Silvia le sonrió y lo cogió del brazo para acercarse a la puerta, donde su abuela los esperaba. Se veía tan elegante como siempre, con su vestido negro y el collar de perlas que el abuelo le había regalado hacía siglos. Silvia no podía imaginarse a su abuela sin ese collar.

—Supongo que él es Sebastián —dijo después de los saludos de rigor—. Un gusto conocerte, Silvia nos había hablado mucho de ti.

Silvia respiró aliviada. Al menos no había empezado por preguntarle qué hacía. Los dos siguieron a la anfitriona a la terraza, donde toda la familia estaba reunida. La abuela siempre había sido una cocinera estupenda y la cantidad de platillos para picotear que había en las mesas eran testigos de sus habilidades culinarias.

—Silvi, cada día estás más guapa —la saludó su abuelo con un abrazo—. Y este caballero es tu pololo (2), supongo.

—Sebastián Flores, un gusto.

—Ismael, el abuelo de estas niñitas —el tata le dio la mano al joven y le sonrió—. ¿Qué estudias, chiquillo?

—Terminé hace un par de año, estudié música en la Católica —dijo Sebastián—. Ahora estoy haciendo clases, pero me gustaría trabajar en una productora de música o algo así. Quizás gestió cultural.

Silvia pudo ver como su abuelo levantaba las cejas, pero no dijo nada. De hecho, para sorpresa de su nieta, empezó a preguntarle a Sebastián acerca de sus estilos preferidos y de su compositor de música clásica predilecto.

—Viste, no tenías de qué preocuparte —Silvia se dio media vuelta para ver a su madre sonriéndole—. Tus abuelos pueden ser muchas cosas, pero no van a mirar en menos a alguien que te quiere.

—Lo sé, pero igual… Seba es distinto a toda la familia, no sólo porque sea _muggle_ —respondió la chica apartándose un poco hacia una de las mesas—. Me daba cosa que lo tatas pensaran que es un vago porque es músico y eso. Idioteces mías.

Carola le guiñó un ojo, justo cuando Seba se acercaba a ellas.

—¿De qué hablan? —dijo tras darle a Carola un beso en la mejilla.

—De ti —replicó su novia.

—Cosas buenas, supongo.

—Por supuesto. Ven, que te tengo que presentar a mis primos —Silvia le tomó la mano y le sonrió—. Por cierto, yo que tú les sigo el juego con el interrogatorio.

Su novio le devolvió una mirada sorprendida, pero el beso que su novia le dio lo hizo relajarse un poco.

—¿Ninguno de tus primos caza demonios, no? —preguntó en un susurro. Ella sólo se rió.

* * *

(1) Buses del transporte público.

(2) Novio, básicamente.

* * *

_Silvia y Sebastián se conocieron a fines de 2012, en la universidad en la que ambos estudiaron. Aunque él salió un año antes, se dedicó a hacer un par de diplomados en gestión cultural y otros temas que le gustaban. Empezaron a salir oficialmente a comienzos de este año. En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
